Novel Kars
Canon Profile: Kars Summary Kars is introduced as the leader of the Pillar Men, getting attacked by Wamuu after stepping on his shadow and apologizing for having forgotten about that trait. After Joseph's initrs assumes something amiss and sets off to Italy to handle things himself. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-B, Possibly High 1-A after finding Heaven and multiplying his stats by infinity. Name: Kars Origin: Jorge Joestar Novel Gender: Male Age: 102000+ years old. Likely much older after the multiple universal destructions. Classification: Pillar man, Stand user Destructive Capacity: infinite ''' '''Range: Infinite (possibly irrelevant after finding Heaven.) Speed: Infinte (Possibly irrelevant, since he is faster than Giorno's GER) Lifting Strength: Infinite (But since he has every stand in existence lifting need not apply to him.) Striking Power: Infinite Durability: Infinite (Possibly irrelevant after finding Heaven.) Stamina: Infinite Standard Equipment: His light blades and stands. Intelligence: Very cunning, 400+IQ (Likely higher as he was able to "remember" stands after being frozen in space.). Nigh-Omniscience. Powers and Abilities: '''Capable of copying abilities and adapting and or evolving to threats. Nigh-Omnipotence. Has every single stand in existence so he has various abilities so to speak. His base abilities however would be: -Can absorb people by touching them -Can never die, Immortality -Can regenerate -Can evolve to other living objects -Can react to violet light -Can create shells to protect himself from heat or cold -Can shape his body to fit small holes -Can use the ripple 100x stronger than Joseph -Can fly '''Weaknesses: None for Novel Kars Showings/Feats Kars takes over Killer Queen (which can time travel now) he causes explosions to run time backwards until it’s back to only “one time the universe has repeated” which is the SBR world. That’s how Jorge and Jonathan end up in the SBR world. The reason Kars does the actions that he does is because he has something close to “respect” for human bravery and ambition. Killer Queen stops obeying Kira and follows Kars. He Killed the Immortal Dio. Found Heaven using Made in heaven Requiem. ( Kars found his way into Heaven (learned the words) after “remembering” about Stands and seeing Made in Heaven at work but he doesn’t do the ritual Pucci did to get MIH.) and also MIHR can do the same universal reboot that Enrico Pucci can exept it doesn't affect only 1 universe but multiple universes at the same time. Attained every single stand by the end of the novel. Aliens invade Earth and Kars helps Jonathon Joestar fight them. Survived 36 universal destructions all at one time. Attacks/Techniques: Aside from his normal abilities from the manga he now has every single stand in their ultimate requiem form, which now allows him to choose whichever power he’d like from those stands. He also has a stand combination that allows him to do anything, so in theory he could have every power in all of fiction. Even if he did not, he could copy the powers of anyone he fights and have them Hundreds of times stronger than the original. Other: In the novel, Kars is a nice guy. ( He at first sides with Dio and then he turns good after Giorno ( from the alternate universe where Diavolo is his alt) gets defeated by Rohan and Dio backstabs Kars, leaving him to wonder the reason of all of it. Is considered an omnilocked being after attaining all stands and finding Heaven. Notable Victories: Inconclusive match-ups: Category:Characters